merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Guinevere Pendragon
Guinevere, known simply as Gwen, is a friend of Merlin. She is the handmaiden to the Lady Morgana, Uther Pendragon's ward. She frequently aids the two of them, and Arthur, in their adventures. Profile Biography Little has been revealed about her background. She is the daughter of a blacksmith named Thomas, and is herself a seamstress. Series 1 Upon Merlin's arrival in Camelot Gwen befriends him. She praises him for standing up to Arthur Pendragon, the Prince of Camelot, when he was bullying one of the servants. After developing a friendship with him she quickly becomes smitten with him (The Dragon's Call) although Merlin is unaware of Gwen's feelings for him and simply loves her as a friend. (The Mark of Nimueh, The Poisoned Chalice, Lancelot et al) Gwen has no family other than her father. When Camelot was hit by a plague sent by Nimueh Gwen's father fell victim to the plague. Gwen begged Gaius to help him but there was no cure so Merlin used magic to cure Tom. When Tom's sudden recovery reaches Arthur he arrested Gwen for witchcraft, although he disagrees with his father's assumption that Gwen caused the plague. She was saved when Merlin, Arthur and Morgana discovered an Afanc that was poisoning the water supply and destroyed it. (The Mark of Nimueh) When Merlin is saved by a swordsman named Lancelot he is instantly taken by Gwen, who in turn, wishes to help him reach his goal at becoming a knight of Camelot. Like Merlin she is the only one who knows that he isn't a nobleman. Although she takes a liking to Lancelot also his attentions awaken her more to her unrequinted love for Merlin, and the fact he is unaware of it. (Lancelot) When Arthur is challenged to a duel to the death with a wraith - his uncle Tristan De Bois - it is from Gwen that Merlin gets the legendary sword Excalibur. It is from The Great Dragon the sword gains its powers. (Excalibur) Gwen has shown she is capable of standing up for herself. When she is arrested for witchcraft she protests her innocence to Uther and Arthur. (The Mark of Nimueh) When she Merlin, Morgana and Arthur travelled to Ealdor to defend it against bandits lead by Kanan she took it upon herself to represent the women of the town. She convinced Arthur to let her, Morgana, and the other women of the village fight. Moreover she scolds Arthur for his lack of gratitude for the food the people give him. Arthur, rather than scolding her for showing him disrespect, apologises for his behaviour. Gwen also encourages Arthur when he begins to doubt their chances of beating Kanan. (The Moment of Truth) Tom is killed by Uther after he is accused of harbouring a sorcerer, Tauren, leaving Gwen an orphan. Although she holds as great hate for Uther as a result she states that she wouldn't kill Uther if she had the power of life and death over him stating that "would make her no better than him." Ironically it is these words that prompt Merlin to foil an attempted assassination on Uther by Tauren and Morgana. Arthur assured Gwen after Tom's death that her home and job were still hers and to ask if she needed anything. (To Kill the King) Arthur was bitten by the Questing Beast the kingdom prepared themselves for the fact that he would die but Gwen refused to give up on him. As she nursed him she told him that the only thing that keeps her going is the hope that one day he will be king. When Merlin brought back water from The Cup of Life Arthur recovered. When they were alone Arthur confronted Gwen about the things she said about him, playfully teasing her. Gwen nurses Merlin's mother Hunith when her life is taken for Arthur's, instead of Merlin. Before he leaves to confront Nimueh Merlin tells Gwen that she should never lose her good heart. (Le Morte d'Arthur) Series 2 At the end of Series 1 Gwen had nursed both Arthur and Hunith when they nearly died. Whether her relationship with Arthur will develop further is yet to be seen. Personality Gwen is a shy, awkward and, at first, an introverted character who often finds herself in situations she doesn't want to be in or saying things she doesn't mean to say. This particularly happens around male characters, such as Merlin and Arthur. It is immediately suggested that, despite disliking him as a person, Gwen has "a crush" on Arthur. Merlin teases her about her attraction to "rough, tough save-the-world" types. (The Dragon's Call, Lancelot) She takes a liking to Lancelot although - like with Arthur - Gwen asserts that he isn't her type when Merlin asks who she would choose between Arthur or Lancelot. Gwen develops an unrequinted love for Merlin, attracted to the fact he is, more or less, the opposite of Arthur. (The Dragon's Call) However Gwen's attempts to reveal her feelings frequently fall flat. For example when Merlin states that she wouldn't know the right man for her if he was standing right next to her, Gwen immediately thinks of him. (Lancelot) Towards the end of Series 1 she begins to stand up for herself. It is she who convinces Arthur to let the women of Ealdor fight when they are attacked by bandits, despite the fact she is a servant. (The Moment of Truth) As a result Arthur begins to acknowledge her more; seeking her out to promise her that she may keep her house and job after she is orphaned (To Kill the King), and flirting with her after he recovers from the Questing Beast's bite. (Le Morte d'Arthur) Abilities Gwen has no magical abilities. She is capable of planning alone as she demonstrates when retrieving the flower from Arthur after Uther locks him in the dungeon. (The Poisoned Chalice) Gwen admits to more than simple know-how of armor and weaponry, saying jestingly to Merlin, 'it's sad' she knows so much about fitting armor, from being the daughter of a blacksmith. (Valiant) She has also proved herself more than capable of defending herself physically. (The Moment of Truth) Legend The character of Gwen is based on Guinevere, the wife of Arthur and Queen of the Britons, in the Arthurian legends. She is probably most famous for betraying him with Sir Lancelot. After Arthur's death she fled to a nunnery where she remained until her death. The remaining living Knights of the Round Table bore her body to Arthur's tomb where she was buried. Throughout series 1 a relationship between Arthur and Gwen has been hinted at through various comments made by Merlin, such as asking her to choose between Arthur and Lancelot. Arthur and Gwen's relationship also develops throughout the series, ending in some innocent flirtation between the two of them. Possible future relationships with Merlin and Lancelot have also been hinted at. Category:List of Main Characters